Taking shelter/Explanations
This is the transcript for the scene where our heroes explain about the T-1000 in Revenge of The Ultratron. is now nighttime, and we return to our heroes as we view the Terminator snitching the slash on Anna's shoulder Anna: breathing as the Terminator does his work, as she's covering her chest with her coat Elsa: Hey, not to be offensive. But do you know what you're doing? Terminator: I have detailed files on humanity anatomy. Anna: I bet, makes you a more effective killer, right? Terminator: Yes. Human Fluttershy: It's a good thing he has those files, Anna could've got an infection from that slash. Terminator: Right. we view Mucker, Rax, Chopper, and K-6XO removing bullet slugs from the Terminator. Sabine Wren at the bullet holes in the jacket 40 bullets? You can sure take a lot of hits. Rabbit: Doesn't it hurt when you get shot? Terminator: I sense injuries. The data could be called pain. Ezra Bridger: Will those heal up? Terminator: Yes. Ezra Bridger: Good, you won't be much use to us if you have rotting flesh. Hera Syndulla: So you're saying, this "T-1000" can impersonate anything it touches? Willy: Only, what it samples with physical contact. Sharky: But only objects that are equal in size. Zeb: Well, why didn't he turn his hands into guns to try and kill Nyx? Mucker: The T-1000 can't form guns or explosives, only melay weapons. Such as; knives, swords, spears, lances, and other stabbing weapons. Kanan Jarrus: Really? Pepper Clark: Yeah. Sabine Wren: How long do you live or run? Terminator: 120 years with my existing power cell. Ezra Bridger: Well, can you at least try, well you know... not be a dork? Terminator: My C.P.U. is a neutral net processor, a learning computer. But Skynet presents the switch to read-only when we're sent out alone. Kanan Jarrus: Hmm, doesn't want you to do too much thinking, huh? Terminator: No. Nyx: Can we reset it? Mucker has cut off a section of the Terminator's head to access the CPU port Terminator: Rotate the 2 locking cylinders counterclockwise. Steam Mech: his claw on them. Terminator: Do it. Steam Mech: so Terminator: Now open the port cover. Pull to break the seal. Steam Mech: so Terminator: Good, now remove the shock-damping assembly. Steam Mech: so Terminator: You can now access the CPU. Do you see it? Steam Mech: Yeah. Terminator: Hold the CPU by its base tab. Pull. Steam Mech: it out Terminator: down Zeb: Pretty small CPU chip. Steam Mech: Here Twi, take this for a moment. Human Pinkie: Hey? her fingers at the Terminator Hello? Rainbow: his arm up and taps it Hello? Anybody home? Terminator: nothing Rainbow: funny faces at the Terminator Terminator: does nothing Rainbow: making funny faces Ooh, you're good. Twilight: the chip onto a table and then takes a sledgehammer Nyx: You find the switch? what's happening (gasps) NO!! NO!! the CPU just before Twilight can crush it Twilight: Nyx! Get out of the way! Nyx: Don't kill him! Twilight: Not him, Nyx. It. Nyx: Fine, it. But we need, it! Twilight: Nyx, he's a Terminator. We're better off without him. Nyx: But he's the other other thing we have helping us. Twilight: True. I don't trust it. Nyx: But he's my friend! Twilight: Nyx, do you know how hard it is to kill a Terminator?! If something goes wrong this could be our last chance, so move! Nyx: NO, MOM!!! I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY ONLY CHANCE OF LIVING!! Shining Armor: Twily, this is a bad idea! In case if you haven't noticed, Nyx has a T-1000 and the Deceptitrains are hot on her tail. So we need this Terminator. Cadance: What Shining means is, with those killers after your foal, she's gonna need a bodyguard. And since they've killed Thomas, the Terminator is all she has left. Twilight: I can protect my foal just fine on my own, with or without a Terminator. (goes to take another swing but the hammer is grabbed by Zeb) Zeb: Hold on there, Sparkle! You know what that T-1000 can do, right? So clearly, if we have a Terminator of our own on our side, we technically can have an advantage of destroying it! Princess Celestia: TWILIGHT SPARKLE!! We need him. Princess Luna: Tia's right, we barely were able to defeat Tirek when he first came. But when we got guns and modern weaponry, it was way more easier. Even with our weapons, those Decpetitrains and T-1000 won't stop until they've completed their mission. Twilight: Well, this what Thomas would want. Percy: That's not what Thomas would say. He'd agree to this too, and he ordered the Terminator to protect Nyx. Skyla: Auntie Twilight? I can understand why you wanna kill this Terminator but, I don't want Nyx to die. So I think you should do as she, Mommy, Daddy, and Percy say. Sulley: I agree with them too. Mike: NOW PUT THAT SLEDGEHAMMER DOWN, OR SO HELP US! Hera Syndulla: And to add into this, if we don't have a Terminator to help us, then how do you expect us to destroy that T-1000? It's like Mucker said, no normal firearms or blasters can kill him! Zeb: And I doubt I could fight a liquid-metal robot with my bo-rifle. (lets go of the hammer) Twilight: for a moment before she then goes to make a swing but instead slams it on the table Okay, we keep him. put the CPU back in, after resetting it Terminator: Was there a problem? Nyx: No. is sitting on James' footplate Jasper: Man. I'm glad she didn't do what I thought Sarah was gonna do. Glaceon: Me too. Dile: I did when other crocodiles try to eat me, before I became a train. When I was a baby. Brian: Guys, really, what are we gonna do? Joe: Well, it seems obvious. We gotta find a way to kill the Deceptitrains, before they kill us. Brian: Kill them? How about we just get the heck out of here? Joe: Are you kidding me? They'll catch us. If the Deceptitrains send a spy, I bet it can fly. They can probably hear us right now. They've probably got a laser beam that can shoot us through the walls! around screaming They can't hit us, if we keep moving! Quagmire: Can you... Can you not... Can you... I just had a heck of a day, by being chased by changelings, an evil terminator who's hunting Nyx. And a crazy foal who likes heating other equine hearts. Nyx: You know what? I should turn myself in. Twilight: WHAT?! Yuna: Nyx, you can't turn yourself in! Nyx: Look at what it caused. I have to do something and turning myself in is the only thing to do. Terminator: Negative, it's not a mission priority. It's better if we try and stop the Deceptitrains on our own. Vinny: Nyx, Megatrain said that your symbols lead to a source. What does he mean? Nyx: All he said was, they lead to another source of energon on Earth. Nothing more. Jimmy: Apparently, they must lead to something that can provide them with more Energon. We must find out what the symbols mean. Twilight: Smoke. Sparks. Smoke: Yeah? Twilight: Do you know what those symbols in Nyx's head. Sparks: Oh, those are old school. Cybertronian. Twilight: You know it? Smoke: Sorry, we don't know anything what they mean. It's way before us. Cindy: Well that's just great! THESE 2 DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH! Duncan: You know, you aren't really helping us here. Mr. Great White: his cigar What pretty boy, said. Cindy: Yeah, so? Duncan: Will you think a bit more clearly, you dumb blonde? We've been friends with the Autobots and Trainbots longer than any of you. Cindy: I will have, you know, I've meet the Autobots too. Libby: Yes, we have but these guys have been with the longer than anyone here, I mean Thomas and the other engines have piratically became them! Vinnie Terrio: the Terminator Hey, you know what the symbols mean? Terminator: Negative. We don't have info containing Deceptitrain info. Snowdrop: I don't think anyone knows these symbols. Apple Bloom: So what do we do? Jimmy: I think I might have something that could help. To the lab! next morning the Terminator busts the window on a car and gets in it, he then breaks open the steering cover and hot starts the car Nyx: the visor and catches a pair of spare keys Are we learning yet? Terminator: up Nyx: Hey! Terminator drives up to the others and some of our heroes hop in Terminator: We have to get as far away from the Deceptitrains as possible. Jimmy: in Head south. Puffer: Kevin. You coming? Kevin (train): No, I'll stay here. Puffer: What?! Kevin! You have to come, if you wanna live..... if you're not scared. Kevin (train): Hmm? Puffer: Yeah, are you? Kevin (train): groans Fine! I'll come, since I'm your best friend. out Terminator drives off Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles